


Love Confessions

by ibukiss



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I Tried, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/pseuds/ibukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku runs to Noiz’s house beause holy fuck he said “I love you”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> woot another fic! also for serena, im so sorry mum i didnt want to write gay porn

"Yeah, 'key. Love you."

Koujaku doesn’t even notice the sound that indicates that Noiz has hung up, because the sky opens up, the earth crumbles and he opens his mouth in desbelief, still holding the phone next to his ear.

Noiz said “I love you”.

Koujaku thinks about calling him but discards the thought, this ocassion deserves his precense so he just pockets his phone, grabs his keys and runs straight out of the door heading for Noiz’s house.

He reaches his boyfriend’s house in 20 minutes (wow, record time), and when the door opens Noiz only has time for closing it before Koujaku lunges forwards, grabbing the other by the waist to catch his lips.

The kiss is slow and gentle, or at least gentler than they are used to, open mouthed, Koujaku lapping at the other’s toungue, Noiz’s arms hanging from his shoulders, tilting his head up and a little to the side to make the kiss deeper, and when they part Koujaku presses their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

"Okay, good because my dick is hard now and I need you to take care of it."

What.

"What?"

Noiz looks at him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yeah, I have an erection, you’re my boyfriend, do the math."

Koujaku is starting to question why is he dating the brat. He can’t be serious, can he?

"Are you serious? I’ve just came here to tell you I love you too from my house because this is the first time you sai-"

"Yes, I’m fucking serious, I thought we had established that already. If you want you can write that I said I loved you on your diary later, but right now I have other _pressing_ matters that require your attention.” He eyes him and smirks. “You can check the seriousness of my problem if you want. It would be very appreciated if you did it with your hands.”

Now he is just baffled. He should’ve expected this. He really should’ve, and he’s about to retort when he looks down and- _holy shit he was being serious_.

He decides he will take his revenge in a more… _plesurable_ way.

"Hurry up old man, I don’t want you dying from a stroke before I-"

Koujaku slams him against the wall with his knee between his tights and the moan that scapes Noiz’s lips when he presses his crotch is _delicious_.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"No it’s-" Koujaku presses again " Aaah… too far, the sofa will do fine."

The taller male lifts the other's legs and puts them around his waist as the shorter one wraps his hands around his neck.

Koujaku starts to walk and when he reaches the sofa (which is green, what a surprise) he lowers himself, sitting with Noiz on him.

The German is looking him up and down and when he takes his shirt off, Koujaku can feel his member rising. _Damn, those are some nice abs_.

He tries to reach his hand forward to help the blonde get rid of his belt (and trousers and boxers) but a hand stops him halfway.

"Don’t touch me." He orders, and Koujaku is about to retort when Noiz continues "I’ll do everything on my own today."

The idea of Noiz giving him a what will most likely end as a show is not entirely bad, so the black haired male just leans back and watches as his boyfriend undoes his belt, lifts his ass a little and takes both his trousers and boxers off in one move.

He leans a little to the right, moving his arm and fishes under the cushions for something that must be… _Ah_ , there it is, _lube_. Wait, who even has lube hidden in the sofa?

Weirdo.

Noiz opens the lid and coats his fingers with the transparent liquid. He moves his hand to his ass, which is unluckily out of Koujaku’s sight and he supposes he’s putting one of the finger inside because the blonde tightens his lips just a little and furrows his brows. His arm starts to move a little to accompany his hand in and out and he pants, beathing heavily.

He’s starting to get impatient when Noiz finally seems to finish and pulls his fingers out.

He feels a lubbed hand sneaking under his kimono and pulling at his boxers and, god, when it wraps around his dick pumpng it up and down two or three times (who even _counts_ when you have a beautiful German giving you a handjob?) he closes his eyes. It feels like heaven.

And then the hand grips the base and moves his cock, so he opens his eyes just in time to see Noiz sinking on his dick and oh god, the way it feels it’s amazing, because he’s going inch by inch, slowly going lower, it’s feels tight and warm and Koujaku can’t decide whether to look at his dick going inside or at his boyfriend's face because Noiz has his eyes tight shut, a fint blush and he’s gritting his teeth.

When he (finally) reaches the base he let’s go of his dick and uses both his hand to grip Koujakus shoulders. He lifts himself up, only leaving the head in, and goes down hard. He repeats the process, fastening his pace, making it possible to hear the sound of skin gainst skin, until he’s only rocking his hips.

It’s hard to not touch Noiz, to just grip his hips and _fuck_ , just ram it into him, because it feels just so good and the blonde is biting his lower lip, eyes half lided and he lets out a whimper and when he says “Koujaku" in an almost pleading voice he just loses it and comes inside.

Noiz, with the other’s cock still inside of him wraps his hand around his own dick and pumps it two, three, four times until it’s covered in a white, sticky substance too.

He colapses on him and kisses his neck, slowly moving to his mouth with a trail of quick quisses. When he finally reaches it their mouths melt into a lazy, sloppy kiss, teeth clacking with metal, and when Noiz pulls back he rests his forehead on Koujacku’s and opens his mouth.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

**Author's Note:**

> any critique is welcome!! also cross posted on tumblr http://shouyoushojo.tumblr.com/post/93457454379/another-kounoi-fic-bc-im-a-weeabo-also-this-is


End file.
